DESCRIPTION The purpose of this proposal is to analyze data from the Strong Heart Study (SHS) in order to evaluate the relationship between obesity, body fat distribution, and lipoprotein concentrations. The Strong Heart Project is a longitudinal cohort study of several American Indian groups in three participating centers. The overall aim of the main study is to determine the role of various risk factors in the development of CVD in this native American population. The specific aim of this proposal is to determine if body fat distribution as measured by waist-to-hip circumference is a better correlate of lipoproteins than is body mass index. In addition, change in BMI and WHR will be correlated with change in lipoproteins. Data from the first and second clinical exams of the SHS will be used for these analyses. Separate analyses will be performed at the investigator's facility (Medlantic) rather than the statistical coordinating center for the overall program. The investigators indicate that information obtained from these analyses may be used to design the most appropriate treatment recommendations for this specific population.